Slipping Away
by jazzzz
Summary: Over time, you never realise what that hidden feeling is until it's nearly slipped away.


_It was another uneventful week at Seisou Gakuen, _thought Hino Kahoko as she reminisced about the occurrences through the school week.

She had heard, although, that a well-known Austrian orchestra was going to scout for junior members next week within the Music Department. Hihara-senpai had already eagerly told her all about it when they last met, how the environment within the Music Department was full of orchestra hopefuls poring through music sheets, or booking in 3 hour practices within the limited practice rooms available…

_I'm pretty sure that everyone within the concours would be working really hard to get into a professional orchestra._

Apparently, the first set of auditions was being held on Saturday; that is, tomorrow. Hihara-senpai had asked her to come along to watch him, noting with a smile and a slightly awkward 'combing-his-hair' pose that he probably wouldn't pass. She had readily agreed; having nothing much besides a pile of homework for the weekend that she wasn't looking forward to do.

She had passed Tsukimori-kun by in the music corridors several times when she tried to book rooms; yet he had been engrossed in one music book or another. Even if she called to him, he wouldn't hear her at all.

Her shoulders slumped slightly.

_What is this feeling?_

* * *

He had strode onto stage with his typical cheeriness; the green hair that had always stood out, holding the golden trumpet in his hand. There were no signs of being over-the-top; instead, he was quite serious as he walked steadily towards the centre of the stage.

Hihara Kazuki looked into the crowd briefly, before settling his eyes on the figure of Kaho-chan in the audience. He allowed a small smile to show on his face, before placing the trumpet to his lips and blowing.

He had chosen a complicated song that he felt he would be able to impress the judges best. He knew during practice that he could go wrong in so many places; but today, all of those thoughts were nowhere as he focused only on playing that song.

_I won't make any mistakes. It's my last year in high school, and at the very least I want to known as a talented trumpeter._

As he ended a song with a bang, he knew that he had done his best. The crowd cheered for him, and he bowed before leaving the stage.

* * *

"It was really good, Hihara-senpai!"

The girl of his dreams smiled at him as she applauded shortly after he headed off the stage. He grinned at her.

"Arigatou, Kaho-chan"

* * *

During the rest of the day, more and more musicians auditioned. Some were really good, while others…

Kahoko couldn't help but feel for them.

_There are only so many professional orchestras and spare spaces._

The words Hihara-senpai had said echoed in her mind. While she knew, deep down in her heart she believed that Hihara-senpai would get into the Austrian orchestra. Until she heard the latest audition.

* * *

The two of them had smiled briefly before the first headed to the stage. They knew the bar to beat was the first trumpeter, Hihara Kazuki.

The orange-haired person played an extremely passionate yet difficult piece with the trumpet. It astounded both Kahoko and Kazuki as they were wide awake listening to this latest trumpeter's performance.

This person was introduced as Hozumi Shiro, from a neighbouring school. The way the trumpet was played by Shiro was completely different to how Kazuki played; and over time it was clearly evident.

Although, just because he headed off at the end of his song didn't mean the shocks were over. After him came another trumpeter from the same school, called Yagisawa Yukihiro.

_

* * *

I want to meet and play with those trumpeters._

The initial thought that ran through Kazuki's head amazed him. Yet, he also mused to himself, it was also expected as he rarely met other trumpeters.

The orange-haired one called Hozumi Shiro was amazing; he reminded Kazuki of Tsukimori-kouhai in a way.

The one that was playing now was also amazing, instead being very refined and controlled.

_Why are they both so much like Tsukimori-kouhai?_

It both amused and frustrated him at the same time.

* * *

Although, said performer was actually heading to the stage right then. As he placed his violin on his chin, he could feel a set of eyes staring into him. It didn't unnerve him, though – he came here to showcase his skills, and demonstrate them he would.

Tsukimori Len started off immediately strong, and played precisely to the music sheets he had read for several days.

He knew that there would always be a lot of expectations of him – as the son of the well-known Tsukimori family. Today was a day he wouldn't let down those expectations, in fact, he expected to be offered a place.

Regardless, he knew he was going places. If he wasn't going to be in the orchestra; he'd go as a soloist over to Austria where family friends of his had recommended him to well-known professionals who would take him under their wing, provided his skill was good enough.

_I must succeed in becoming a well-acclaimed violinist. _

* * *

As Hino Kahoko watched the blue-haired violinist play, she couldn't help but feel some strange emotion.

_It's that emotion from last time… what is it…_

She could feel him slipping further and further away from her with each note he played…

_What is this feeling again… is it… loneliness?_


End file.
